Valentina Goddess of Stars
by Tight With Hades
Summary: There is no character in greek mythology named Valentina Valentina feels like she has been living a lie her whole life. She she sets out to get her parents back together. And they're an unlikely couple.
1. Who I am

It's been a few years since the incident. And by the incident, I mean me, being born. I'm a daughter of Hades and Aphrodite. The most unlikely couple in the Olympian world. My name is Valentina, and I'm the Goddess of Stars.

See, my brother Eros needed new arrows to go around and shoot people with. But our mother, Aphrodite, said he had to pay for them himself. He was so angry that he shot her with an arrow, but she didn't notice.

It took a week or so for the arrow to kick in. Like I said, he needed new ones. But she was roaming around in the mortal world at the time, and so was Hades. So, the first being she saw was Hades.

They got married in the Underworld in secret, but the arrow only lasted for two weeks. So when it wore off, Aphrodite left Hades. He was heartbroken, but let her go.

Nine months later, she had me. Aphrodite new I was Hades' child, and that was not a good thing.

My mother and Ares had a thing going, and not many people know this, but Ares and Hades absolutely _hate_ each other. So, for my father's sake, I had to pretend that Ares was my father. Not fun. He smells, really bad. You have not smelled anything bad until you've smelled Ares' shoes. And I didn't just go up and smell them. I smelled them from my room. And I live on the fifth floor on our palace on Olympus.

Anyway, I'm thirteen now and life is ok for me. I work hard every night just to keep the stars glowing and I sleep deeply everyday. The food is absolutely delicious on Olympus. Ambrosia and Nectar. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it. And I get it everyday.

My mother isn't home a lot. She's out working. Helping people get together, break-up, or just playing with people's emotions for fun. Hey, I didn't say my mom was all that nice.

Actually, my mom's pretty cool. Because of her, I have good looks. My hair is black, like my father's, but my eyes are purple. They can also change color. When I want to scare someone, I have them turn red. It makes me look evil and devilish. When I want to calm someone down, I have them turn green. It gives them a content feeling. When I want to cheer someone up, I have them turn blue. It gives me a sense of humor for some reason. When I want to make someone angry, they turn pitch black. It irritates them.

Another thing about me, I can also tell the future. Have you ever heard the saying "The future lies in the stars" or something along that lines. Well, I can tell what will happen and when it will happen. It's a very good gift, and I like it.

My step-father, Hephaestus, trains me to fight with a sword. And I prefer a sword instead of a dagger or arrows. It makes me feel more relaxed and content. So I fight better.

My brother Eros lets me use his bow and arrows sometimes to help out my mortal friends with their crushes. So if you befriend me and if you want your crush to like you, just ask. I'll willingly help. Maybe…


	2. My Horrible Father

It was Saturday afternoon and everything was swell. Well, sort of swell. At least I didn't have to go to work yet. I was sitting back and watching Ares and Aphrodite argue.

They were arguing because Ares almost cut my face with his spear and Aphrodite was calling him a bad father and telling him to get out of our house.

"She's my daughter to you know!" screamed Ares.

"I don't care," screamed Aphrodite. "If you were a good father then you'd keep that sword away from her! You can go crazy, swinging that thing around!"

"First of all," started Ares. "It's not a sword. Second of all, I don't just swing it around like I'm crazy! I'm a professional swordsman! I know what I'm dealing with!"

"Well you sure don't act like a professional swordsman!" screamed Aphrodite. "Now get out of my house!"

"Fine," said Ares. "But I'm taking my daughter with me."

He grabbed my arm and stood me up. But before I could say a word on protest he teleported to his blood red palace. Then he took me upstairs and shoved me in a room.

I had never been in Ares' palace before, and I kinda didn't like it all that much. Dangerous war weapons hung on the walls and it was dim and cold in the room. The floor was painted black and the walls red. I wanted to get out of here.

I looked out the window. The sun was going down and it would be time for my shift to start soon. I would need to get out there. Maybe I could reason with Ares. Otherwise, there would be no stars in the sky tonight.

"Father!" I called out of the door.

Ares appeared next to the window a second later. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Father, my shift starts soon and I need to get into space to start it, so can you maybe like, let me out?"

"If I let you out you might go back to your mother's house," said Ares. "And we don't want that happening."

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "As you wish father." I hated saying those words. I wanted Ares to disappear.

Is this really how my life was supposed to turn out? Pretending that my father is someone whose not? Having to live in a dark room with one window and dangerous weapons on the wall? That's it…

If I could pull the weapons off the wall, then I could use one to break the window. Then I could escape, do my job, and return back home.

I jumped up to reach a sword. It brushed my fingers, but I didn't get a good grip on it. So I tried again. My fingers gripped the handle and I pulled it down. Bingo! I raised the sword and smashed the window. The only problem, I was five stories high off the ground.

I plummeted toward the ground at a fast speed. Then I remembered that I could use my gravitational powers to stop my fall. I concentrated hard and slowed down. Everything around me seemed to slow down. I was moving toward the ground in slow motion.

It took five minutes to hit the ground. And by then my shift had started. I had to get to space fast. Luckily, I was able to teleport this time. Sometimes I can't because of the way the planets are aligned. Anyway, I rushed to the middle of the sky and allowed the stars to glow bright. Really bright.

When that was done I put on some sunglasses to stop them from burning out my eyes, they were so bright. But I was used to it, I guess. Not much different then being in the presence of the sun.

I began to think. I've been living a lie my whole life. My father isn't my father, and I've never met my father. And I don't think I can take one more of this.


End file.
